User blog:Cyn426/Strange behaviour 1987
May, 1987 I was away at college (The Fashion Institute of Technology, NY) when I heard about the tickets going on sale. My best friend, Eileen and I decided to sleep out at Madsion Square Garden for tickets. We went out to a club (Private Eyes, at 23rd st. between 6th and 7th) til about 2 am and then headed over to MSG. There was no line at the ticket office, it was too good to be true. A policeman came around about 2 minutes later and told us that the line was on the 8th ave. side of the building.We walked over and there were about 200 people already lined up. We took our place in line and waited all night.Around 5:00 am they came around with tickets for a lottery. Eileen got number 331 and I got number 356. At 7:50 am they called the first group of numbers. "300 - 331, please line up here" and the Security guy pointed to a door on the side of the building. We were so psyched ! in all the excitement I forgot to give Eileen all the money so she could buy the 6 ticket maximum. She only had enough cash to buy 2 tickets.................IN THE 2nd F***ING ROW ! When my number was called we ended up with 4 more seats in about the 20th row. We gave those seats to our friends and Eileen and I took the awesome seats in the 2nd row. When we took our seats in the 2nd row we couldn't believe there wasn't a barrier or divider between the stage and the seats. We were about 3 feet away from the stage. I wore my Simon LeBon shirt with the Scavullo portrait on it and the shortest mini-skirt I owned. I remember Andy Bell's (of Erasure) "package" kept falling out the side of his rubber leotard, and he had to keep turning around to adjust himself ! When DD finally took the stage,They opened with "A View to a Kill". It was so great because we had never heard that song performed live (in person, I mean...... Live Aid doesn't count !) before. To be that close to Simon.................OH MY GOD !!!!! "Election Day" almost KILLED me. Simon did this crazy thing with the microphone stand. I thought I was gonna fall over. I don't remember what was next but, Simon was singing, looking out into the front rows. I managed (somehow) to get Simon's attention. He saw my shirt and smiled at me. I screamed out loud: "I love YOU !!!!" he looked right at me and mouthed the words: "Thank You !" Eileen saw the whole thing (see, I have a witness) and she caght me, just as I was about to fall off of my chair. "Did you see that ?............did that really just happen ?" Eileen said: "I did, I did........are you gonna be OK ?" "I need a cigarette !" That was the closest I have ever gotten to Simon LeBon. For that one fleeting moment, He actually knew that I existed.Just the thought of it, made me content for years and years and............. Category:Blog posts